


Fairy Conundrum

by TriverseMassacre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Angst and Humor, Child Neglect, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Laboratories, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Spies & Secret Agents, Stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriverseMassacre/pseuds/TriverseMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ranking up in the investigation field Levi is sent on a special mission to shut down a major lab run by a mad scientist Dr.Yeager. As he begins the Covert Action Operation that he and his partner Erwin are put on.They discover things in the mansion that would strike fear in anyone's eyes. They both take matters in there own hands and are determined to bring this lunatic to justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't been updating my other stories , i really haven't been feeling well. But i couldn't decide which story i wanted to update so i just made a new one XD , yeah i know it makes no sense. But i hope you enjoy~

My digital watch struck 11 o clock signaling the start of the mission. Dressed in all black, I approach the mansion with ease, crouching between some bushes. Everything seemed clear from the backyard but I decided to check in with Erwin just to be sure. He stayed stationed in a high tech van only a few blocks away from the mansion.

I press the small ear piece and whisper harshly in the piece of technology

“Gel Head, I repeat Gel Head! Do you read me?!”

I hear a brief sigh before he reply’s back.

“Gel Head really? Do we really have to-…”

I cut him off,

“Excuse me Mr. Smith? Is that a complaint coming out of your mouth because I’m pretty sure this was all your idea.”

He sighs once more.

“Loud and clear…Royal Enigma.”

He’s acting like the name is permanent. Always expected of Erwin to complain to the very end.

“This is a heist not a funeral. A little bit more enthusiasm wouldn't kill you.”

There’s a pause, and faintly I hear the clicking of a keyboard,

“Levi, can we at least change the cover names?”

“Fine, you’re General Eyebrows and I’m Midnight cat.”

“Gel Head was better.” he groans.

“I don’t give a shit.”

“…maybe because there’s always a stick up your ass”

I ignore the comment and make my way up a tree conveniently placed in front of one of the mansion windows. I apply a grappling hook to the very top for extra leverage, the bark breaking and falling off as my feet grip it.

“Look, we don’t have time for you to get butt hurt over a little name, let's focus." I make my way to the very top and grab my binoculars, “I need you to check the screening and make sure we don’t have any shadows on my tail.”

“Where are you located? While I’m at it, I need to send you the security codes for the house.”

I peer inside the dark window, switching the binoculars to night vision.

“I’m stationed in the dead drop within a tree overlooking the inside of the mansion. It’s either empty or there sleeping.”

I hear more typing.

“I checked the area. There are no cars.”

“So we’re clear?”

“Yeah we’re clear”

I place the binoculars back in my bag, and pull out a metallic black pistol, the glimmer from it reflecting off my steel gray eyes. The weapon never failed to mesmerize me with its sleek exterior.

“Alrighty then, I’m heading in. I’ll call in if I get burned. It’s best that you take whatever info we’ve gathered back to the safe house. I’m not leaving empty handed.”  
“Will do, but before I go I’d like to give you a little information on the mansion.”

I sigh.

“General Eyebrows, this is a bang and burn operation. I make it to the lab. I grab the stolen DNA and I blow the motherfucker up. It’s as easy as that. You gave me the security codes didn't you?”

“Yeah but… The scientist has kids…a family Levi. He may have committed a lot of crimes but his kids had nothing to do with it.”

He sounds genuinely concerned for them, how cute. This isn't that kind of job though. We’re spies not social workers.

“His kids have everything to do with it”’ I state bluntly

I hear his typing pause.

“What?”

“Grisha Jaegers wife died 11 years ago Erwin. Soon after his exotic studies had a major blowback, and the national science committee kicked him out, and labeled him as ‘critically insane and immoral’. He became a well-known cobbler in the criminal fields.”

“How did he manage to do that?”

“By creating false passports, visas, diplomas and stealing documents to stay in the system. The government stopped funding his experiments so he had to find some way to make money. His kids made a sudden disappearance right after. Sources tell me that he’s been working with a couple of cut-out’s . You don’t think that sounds suspicious?”

“Perhaps…”

“Trust me Erwin, this assholes getting what he deserves.”

“Whatever you say little kitten~”

“Midnight cat damn it!”

I finally make it to the back window reaching in through a crack, that was big and wide enough to stick my arm through, to unlock it.

 

* * *

A single green lamp flickers in the dark and cold lab. Cages were lined all around filled with all kinds of specimens ranging from insects, animals, amphibians, and even humans…My father injected them with some sort of chemical so they can’t make noise. His newest specimen was a small boy named test subject #345 but on the missing child’s report for the local news. He went by the name Armin. He seemed to be the only one with even the smallest bit of sanity. A few more injections though…and he’ll be just like the rest, dead or completely animalistic.

What my father does is sick. He even does it to me, his own son. After mother died, my life and my deceased sister's, Mikasa, took a turn for the worse. Today though, I’m sure of it, all things will come to a stop.

I can only hope.

“Dad…can I speak with you?"

He flinches and looks up from something that sort of resembles a clipboard, placing down several beakers before making eye contact with me

“Yes...um Aiden?”

You can tell he hasn't slept in days or even come up from the lab.

“Eren …It's Eren.”

I constantly have to remind him that I actually have a name. The only thing that seems to stick is my test subject one

“Right-Right, close enough, your mother gave you that name didn’t she?” he recalls scratching his graying hair.

“…..”

What a pitiful man he has become, if you would even call him a man. I take a step back away from him in disgust and watch him pick up a pen off his lab table.

“What do you need test subject #327? I was just about to make a breakthrough.” he swivels back around in his chair tapping the pen against his hand.

“Dad, when are you going to stop? This isn't right!” I slam my hands down on the table.

“#327 I –“‘he stutters and drops his pen.

“When are we going to be a family again?!” I sob.

He stands up suddenly letting out a groggily cackle.

“HAHA- stop #327? Stop?! Why would I do that when there’s so many more discovery’s to be made?! Don’t you want your dear old father to be happy!” He walks around the room and runs his hands across some cages bringing anything inside to alert.

“With experiments I can make things better…I can make you better #327!”

“You killed her…”

“What?”

“You killed both of them…just like you do everything else!”

“I didn't kill them Aiden, the experiment killed them.”

“An experiment you made!” I angrily sling the 10 beakers off the table onto the floor and watch them all crash at my feet, breaking, sending most of the experiments into a frenzy within their cages.

“Experiment #327! Control yourself at once!” He looks around frantically at the chaos around him and raises his voice at me.

My voice finally cracks, “I’m not an experiment! I’m your son dammit! Remember me? Eren Jaeger?!” I knock over more beakers.

“Experiment #-….” He steps towards me, a crazy smile on his face.

“But I guess I’m just another thing to stick needles in right?!” I push him back hard.

“I know what’s best.” he tries to grab at me.

“Burn in hell!” I shove him once more and land a punch on his face.

“Do you-….Do you really mean that?” He cradles his injured nose and gasps in and out.

“Yeah, and when I figure out the security codes to this mansion, I’m leaving!” I turn my back on him and head towards the door.

My father drops to his knees sobbing, “You can’t be serious Aiden, You-…you’re all I have! Carla, Mikasa, Trisha! All of them are gone, every single one, just gone!”

“Along with your mind! But whose fault was that huh?!”

“…. Good luck, every door has a different code” he scoffs

“Thanks, I’m glad we've come to an understanding” I storm out of the lab slamming the large steel door behind me and run up to my room biting my bottom lip.

The door dents towards the center and falls off its hinges startling the mad scientist.

“Side effects of serum 05.5: Aggression, Violence, Super Strength, and Fear. I’m glad to see it was a success.”

He stands back up, heading for his clipboard.

* * *

 

“Let’s see… Junk …Junk… more Junk… aha a key finally.”

All the other codes I used for the rooms seemed to work just fine but this one needed a key for whatever reason. After doing the process of elimination, I’d say this would have to be the kitchen and judging by the filthy condition of the other rooms, I’m kind of scared to look in here.  
I step back up to the door, slide the key within the slot and keep turning till I hear the click.

“Here we go…”

The door opens with an exaggerated moaning creak and I am met with the worst stank in the history of stank.

“Shit!” I quickly push the door back shut, grab my nose and gag in the process.

“E-Erwin can you hear me!? I can’t fucking do it! It’s too dirty! Abort mission, Abort man! Let him keep the shitty DNA!”

“Levi get yourself together, it’s just a little smell-”

“You aren't here Erwin! There isn't anything little about that smell!”

“You want to go back to being a raven?”

“Fuck you.”

“What was that? Are you complaining Midnight Kitten? Can’t take a little dirt? Well if you’re going to be a little scardy cat then I guess you can come back to the safe house. Maybe let the guys know that you’re flaked out on your 3rd mission? Hmm? Hm~?”

“…No! Never! Shut your dumb mouth. I-I can do this!”

“That’s what I thought, now keep going your almost there.”

“Whatever General Eyebrows, next time you’re coming with me.”

“I’ll see you back at the station and if you find the kid’s don’t hurt them.” I hear the receiver click off and I let out a drawn sigh.

“Come on Grisha! You would think someone with a mansion would have a maid or some shit. How am I supposed to get the DNA if your house is trying to kill me!” I mumble before I reach in the bag to wrap a cloth around my nose and mouth, before going back in. While holding my breath of course.

As I open the door rats, insects and dust scattered everywhere, returning to dark areas and anywhere they could fit. I wrinkled my nose in disgust letting out a hard shiver. Dishes, upon dishes, upon dishes, were stacked in the sink and with the amount of mold and dust they hadn't to have been touched in a year or more. The floor was covered in liter, mold, broken plates that fell off the large stack and rodent feces. It even gave off the smell of fermented mildew. I wasn't even going to try to open up the porcelain white faded fridge.  
I took a step in further nearly slipping on a piece of glass, shaking while taking in my soundings.

Perched at the top of a dusty mantle was an old picture frame showing what appeared to be two small children, a boy and a girl. Behind stood the doctor and perhaps what I think was his wife. They all smiled brightly into the camera. The only beautiful and less dirty thing in the room. As if someone had kept the single item dusted.

“That’s strange….well time to get the hell outta this dump ASAP.” I make a quick turn and grab my bag, causing my undercut to sway and make my way back to the door.

As I pass the dirty threshold I crash into something hard and stumble back into the kitchen. I made haste to reach for my silencer.

After retrieving my gun. I finally look down and notice a young boy, no older than 16 or 17, wearing nothing but a faded Nirvana shirt and skinny black pants filled with holes. He lay sprawled out on the floor shaking and struggling to get away, before I blast a whole right near his crotch, pinning him with shock.

“Holy-shit!” he shouts and stands back up while his shaggy long brown hair quivers with his entire body, the kid looked familiar.

I smirk, “Holy-shit is right kid, I mean Christ man, look at this damn kitchen! There’s enough fucking bacteria in here to make it a small toxic waste plant. I’m honestly under the impression that you and your crazy ass dad have joined a clan of rats! Would you like to explain to me why it looks like shit literally hit the fan in here?!”

I poke him in the chest with my gun.

“H-How did you get in here!?” His sea green eyes meet mine and back to a nearby phone and back to mine.

I prop myself against the door sizing him up, “Going to call the police on me kid? Well guess what I’m the highest form of police around these parts and like hell if I’m going to let some shitty kid get me in trouble with my boss, because by law I can put a nice shiny hole through that boney chest of yours.” I point my pistol at him, aiming for the heart.

I pull down the safety latch with my thumb, watching him flinch and frantically look up and down from my face to the barrel of the gun.

“Any last words brat?” I wasn't really going to kill him, I just want to see if he’ll shit his pants or stand tall.

“I’m not going to call the police okay, the phones are disconnected anyway, just listen please! I couldn't give a flying fuck about this place or my former father. Just please tell me how you got in here!” He shouts, tears streaming down his face.

“W-why the hell…?” I lower my gun and run my fingers through my hair.

“Because…Because I want to know how to get out and I need your help!”


	2. Cross Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are thrown around in mansion. Prettymuch everyones Pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

The temperature in the mansion began to drop dramatically, but I really don’t think that was the reason I was shivering so much though. This place honestly gives me the creeps.

"So Dr. Yeager's your father?" I ponder flashing my flashlight in his eyes.

"Yeah unfortunately we're related." He replies sarcastically, squinting and shielding his eyes.

"And per say, when was the last time you bathed." I retort circling him.

"Do you want the number in years, days, or months?" His eyes, following me suspiciously.

"Okay before we speak any further, I’m going to need you to take 5 fucking steps back. Get away from me, because that’s all kinds of nasty. I can’t risk being contaminated any more then I already have on this mission from just walking around your maggoty house." I scrunch my face in disgust and point the silencer back at him.

“Sheesh.” He takes the demanded steps back, holding his hands up in defense.

“So, what is it that you eat around here?” I prop my gun on my shoulder and cock my head at him.

"Expired food, can goods, um usually whatever the other experiments don’t finish and failed genetically modified vegetables from my father’s lab." He rambles on nervously.

“Wow I knew all teenagers eat these days is garbage, but you take it to a whole new level.” I snark at him and tsk.

"Hey are you going to stop being an asshole and help me!?” He lashes out with venom in his voice.

“Neither. Look kid, my mission is to get back what’s stolen and blow this place sky high. I wish could help you but I don’t have time to deal with your daddy issues.” I put my arms behind my head and lean against the wall.

“That’s all the more reason to help me get the hell out of here!” He screams, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

“Not. My. Problem” I reply in a sing song voice.

“…So that’s it huh?” His voice darkens and he stares at the ground.

“Yeah, beat it kid.” I scoff.

“You short heartless bastard.” He looks up tears prickling in his eyes.

“Did you just fucking call me short stinky?” I back off the wall towards him.

“Yeah midget” He challenges, stepping back.

“I appreciate the teen spirit, but keep talking and you’ve got a bullet with your name on it.” I point my gun at him once more, aiming for the center of his head.

“Want a step stool so you can get a clean shot?” He laughs, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“You’re lucky Erwin told me not to kill you or I would have blown your goddamn head off by now.” I mumble, placing the gun back inside my bag.

“Who’s Erwin?”

“None of your business, is who Erwin is. I’m under code to not release any information on other subordinates.” I sigh, leaning back against the wall.

“Fine. Look, I’m sorry I called you short, but I’m kind of desperate here. Considering I haven’t had a chance like this in over 11 years. But I’ll help you if you help me. I know where the lab is.”

“You've been stuck in this mansion for 11 years?” Absolutely tragic.

“Yeah, he never lets me out and all the doors have codes.” He mumbles, playing with some lint on his faded shirt.

“Codes that…I have.” I whisper.

“What?” The words seem to bring him back to life.

“Nothing, you just made me feel real shitty.” I sigh.

“So you’ll help me?!” He rushes toward me and I quickly dodge his embrace.

“Calm down Yeager Jr. Yeah I guess I’ll take your scrawny ass with me. Just stay close. I still have a mission you know.”

“Thanks so much. You don’t know how much this means to me. I really wish you would have come sooner though, before…”

“Before…?” I became very confused.

“I don’t want to talk about it…” He mumbles darkly.

“Fine, fine. Lead the way brat.” I ignored it, pushing him forward.

 

* * *

The flickering lamp in the corner is my only reminder that I’m still alive, or the constant growling of my stomach begging to be nourished by something other than deformed looking vegetables. It's day 15 I’m sure. I’ve been counting the days that I’ve been trapped in this cage. Grandfather said if I count to ten and close my eyes, all the bad will go away. I’m smart enough to know with the situation I’m in, that would never work. It’s a very scary place. Much scarier than the monsters under my bed.

“Be a good boy.” He always says before he plunges needle, after needle into me.

“Now that wasn't so bad, was it?” He whispers, before I black out.

The devastating part is, it will all still be a bad dream. Even when I wake up.

Beautiful looking animals, are brought in every day. Only to be warped, and deformed by the end of it. This man…No. This monster. What is he trying to do? What does he hope to accomplish from doing these terrible things?

I shift in the cage, running my fingers down the steel poles and reminisce on the things that make me happy.

I miss my family…I miss my friends…I miss school…I miss warm milk at night. I miss my bookshelf filled with my favorite novels, from Edward Allen Poe to William Shakespeare. How is it that I am caught in a fate just like ones they would have made up….

I lay in a fetal position on the floor, listening to the gentle plunk of chemicals as they drop against cold glass.

My eyes are to dry from crying and what’s the point if there’s no one here to care or hear it? Wallowing in silence has become a habit of mine. I would have rather been trapped in a desert island with no food or water, but that would be asking for to much at this point. Everything dies in here and I guess it’s nearly my turn.

I now live in an environment where something dies every day and I can smell it. The air is damp and cold. There is not a single book I have with me or within reach. Grandfather must think I ran away. He’s too old to really and must truly think the worst.

The return of clinking beakers signals me that the crazy man is back.

My name is Armin Alexander Arlert and to me, there’s no place like home.

* * *  
We make it to what appears to be the last floor of the mansion. Broken beakers, dirt and business papers covered the floor in the dark hallway. Eren and I spoke in hushed whispers making sure not to alert anything or anyone. Water leaked down from the ceiling onto the floor fueling any mildew stains that were already there. How could anyone live in these horrid conditions? Were they really living though? I glance back at Eren as we creep side by side. His eyes are none that I have ever seen. Such a soft color but filled with determination.

He really does want to get out of here. He nudges my shoulder breaking me out of my trance.

“Say…what's your name?” He stutters, slowing his walking.

“Um…Cat.” Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

“Cat?” He questions, tilting his head at me in confusion, giving a goofy grin. I wouldn't blame him though. I wasn't even convincing myself.

“Yeah stinky, got a problem?” I snap, pushing him forward to walk faster.

“Why do you keep calling me stinky?” He whines scrunching his eyes at me.

I grab his face and spin him around pinning him to a near wall. “Let’s see, you’re covered in dirt, your hair looks greasy as fuck, matted and your finger nails need a good cleaning…Buffing while you’re at it. No, what am I kidding?! You need a whole manicure and pedicure. Though I’m sure your skin is naturally tan you still look like a modern day Tarzan.”

He frowns and pushes me away, but I can see a hint of blush on his face. “Whatever Jane.” He scoffs before continuing to walk down the hallway.

“Bratty dumpster Goblin.” I follow behind quietly stepping on pieces of broken glass.

“You really want to start this again?!” He turns back around again facing me, his face completely red making him look extremely savage.

I wave him off and walk past him. “Hush child, we need to be quiet so we don’t alert your nut-job dad.”

“You know, for a dude, you’re kind of pretty.” I hear him mumble behind me as we continue our normal routine.

“You know, for a brat, you kind of smell like ass cabbage.” It wasn't what I wanted to say, but it was enough to shut him up with all the compliments. I know I’m pretty, I used to dress up like a girl and sell my body to get information for Christ sake. I don’t need some teenagers two cent to feel good about myself.

"That's disgusting" He groans.

"Have you smelled yourself before?" I retort plugging my nose and glaring back at him.

"No, but I've gotten pretty used to these conditions and that everything kind of smells the same." He mumbles shyly.

The hallway seemed to get darker and murkier the more we traveled down, making it harder to walk.

I chuckle softly before digging in my bag for a flashlight. “Like Shit?”

"Yeah, like Shit. If that’s the word you want to use..." He giggles, pulling his shirt down, it was adorable.

"Do you not have a shower or do you just choose not to wipe your ass?" I sigh into my response.

"Neither, my father hasn't paid any bills except electricity for years. No water. No bath" He states lowly.

"Have you ever tried, you know...Strangling his ass?" I joke.

"Kind of hard to strangle someone when there dangling a needle in your face." He rolls his eyes before pushing some hair away from his face.

"Say what now?" I stop walking and he collides into my back.

"Kind of hard to-" he repeats and tries to gain back his composure.

I drop my flashlight and turn around grasping his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. “No you little Shit, the needles, what about them?"

He pushes me away to pat off my invisible essence with his hands. "What else do I need to say Cat, he experiments on me, he abuses me, he kills things, people and calls them a success. And guess what? If I don’t get the hell out of here, I’m next. Don’t you get it? I want to live! And I need you so badly that I don’t know what I’ll do with myself. I’m…I’m going mad, please don’t leave me!" He screams.

My eyes widen at the horribly broken child in front of me and thoughts run through my head at a mile a minute.

He drops to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. “I-I’m...I’m all alone because everything…everything I've ever cared about has died. Next is my hope. But once that’s gone, I can just die right? It won’t matter if I kick or scream if I’m six feet under!”

I take a step back to take in all the information given to me. That means all those kidnappings….No it can’t be. “So your sister...your mom...they were-"

"Don’t say it, please just don't." He sobs, raising his arm and holding out his hand to somehow distance us.

“Fine, but once this is all over, where are you going to go? Your dad will highly most likely be dead and-”

“I'll figure out something…I promise. I'll have a happier life.”

“Bullshit.”

“Then what the hell do you want me to do!”

I reach out, grasping his hand and hear him gasp. “You can live with me. I’ll get you out of here and take care of you like someone should have all along.”

What the hell am I saying? Where’s the stop button on my mouth? Are these words really coming out of me right now?

A look of disbelief passes the child’s face before he smiles up at me. “Do you promise? If you leave me here to die, I'll haunt you.”

“It’s a promise brat.” I whisper softly, before helping him back up.

Fuck, I’m beginning to think that I’m the insane one here.

Good thing I’m in a nut house.

An alarm suddenly goes off in the mansion, making us both flinch and gawk at the flashing lights around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Read , review , ect pls and thanks for the support.


	3. Authors Note (would benefit anyone who reads my stuff )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥

This is gonna be very blunt. I haven’t eaten breakfast yet , and i haven’t pissed yet ,so you know what I’m about to say is gonna be some real shit. You guys ,believe it or not, are like family to me so i’d like to be as truthful as possible with this:

I’d like to say first off im sorry for not updating my stories like i should have. I became very ill. With what you ask? It was a number of things ranging from chronic anxiety, depression,suicidal thoughts, paranoia , and neutropenia ‘which is a nerve disorder from stress’. I underwent tremendous amounts of therapy , and suffered panic attacks almost everyday for maybe 4 months. My family threatened to just put me away in a hospital which made things even more harder for me. My doctor said no and so did my therapist and explained to my parents that putting me away wasn’t the solution , and would only make me worse considering. 1. IM NOT FUCKIN CRAZY . This may have been the toughest thing i ever went through in my entire life.

I literally last updated on my birthday. That day i received so much support from you guys and i appreciate it more then you will ever know. The compliments and encouragement i received helped with my anxiety ,and made me feel like i actually had a place in this world.So again , thank you. 

Lastly, id like to say , i will be updating this story ,and maybe uhh Hope with Amber. Please , don’t ask me when. Just whenever the mood strikes me this week or in the future. You people deserve it and I’ve honestly got nothing better to do.

I’d also like to re-remind you that i have a redneck Alabama english education , and i really wasn’t taught real grammer till the 12th grade. Teachers never really gave enough of a shit about us to properly teach us up until then. So if i fail to put a coma in some places and ect. It’s not because im lazy , it’s because i probably didn't know it was supposed to go there. I did have a really nice beta but idk what happened to her so anyone who would be willing to proofread my stories and fix my mistakes would be highly appreciated. 

Yep, thats all i had to say. LOL

Thanks guys , again. Your the best ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading ~ Review , Rate , ECT
> 
> and for those of you who don't know some of the words i put in , here you go:
> 
> Raven- A male agent employed to seduce people for intelligence purposes.
> 
> Bang and Burn- Demolition and sabotage operations
> 
> Blowback- A deception planted abroad by an intelligence agency to mislead another country that returns to the originating nation with bad consequences
> 
> Burned- When a case officer or agent is compromised( pretty-much when you get caught undercover)
> 
> Cobbler- a spy or criminal false passports, visas, diplomas and other documents
> 
> Cut-out :A mechanism or person used to create a compartment between the members of an operation to allow them to pass material or messages securely; also an agent who functions as an intermediary between a spymaster and other subagents
> 
> and lastly 
> 
> Covert Action Operation-An operation designed to affect foreign affairs; may be lethal or non-lethal
> 
> Ps: This story isnt about fairys


End file.
